No Ordinary Fairy Tale part 2
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Second part. I am splitting up this saga into about three parts, each part containing four chapters, about the relative length of a given TV episode.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: _"There is a town in Maine_

Emma: "I'd like a room"

Granny: (hands her a key) "Welcome to Storybrooke!"

Narrator: _where every storybook character you've ever known is trapped between two worlds. Now the spell has been broken, and the battle will begin! _

Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold: Magic is coming!

(The purple smoke engulfs the clock tower as the clock strikes 8:15)

Michael Chicklis V.O.: _Previously from No Ordinary Family…_

(Clip of Regina meeting the Powells:)

Regina: My name is Regina Mills. Welcome to Storybrooke.

(Clip of Helen talking to Regina for the first time: )

"Every Queen needs an army"

(Clip of the Queen talking to Victoria:)

"How would you like to work for me?"

Victoria: "I'm in!"

(Clip of Helen & Jefferson talking: )

Jefferson: "What do you want?"

Helen: "I need to get somewhere to pick up a few things"

(Clip of Katie meeting Mr. Gold) :

Katie: Can I help you?

Mr. Gold: My name is Mr. Gold. I'm looking for something I've lost.

(Clip of the Powell kids being caught by Winnick and the Blind Witch:)

Winnick: we've got company!

Blind witch: I smell children!

(Clip of Maleficent talking to Helen. )

Maleficent: You have a deal.

(OUAT opening titles)

Henry came in Snow's apartment to find Emma and George.

"Henry, what happened?" Emma asked with concern, "where were you? We were so worried about you!"

"I went with who I thought was you, but it turned out to be a shapeshifter." Henry said.

"Are you sure you haven't been reading too many comic books?" Emma asked skeptically.

"I wouldn't make this up!" Henry said.

"He's right," George said, "it must'a been that nutjob freak, Victoria."

"I guess you're right Emma said, "at this point I'm starting to believe anything."

"Anyway, she took me to the Queen's old office, and the Queen was there, but I think she's scheming with the shapeshifter." Henry said.

"Sounds like Regina's M.O." Emma said, "she makes new friends and already she's plotting some attack method with them."

"I think the best plan now would be to track down these crazy b—" George said. He was about to curse, but seeing Henry, he picked a different word instead. "witches."

"Yeah, but how do you propose to do that?" Emma said.

"This is a small town," George said, "do know of anyone who might know of Regina's whereabouts?"

"I think I might," Emma said.

Belle was tiding up Mr. Gold's shop when Emma and George came in.

"Gold!" Emma called, "Rumplestiltskin? We have to speak with you!"

"He's not here," Belle responded.

"Where is he?" Emma said.

"Wait a minute," George said, "Who's she?"

"I'm Rumplestiltskin's true love, but Regina locked me away." Belle said. "My name is Belle."

"We need to ask your boyfriend some questions, so you have to tell us where he is," George said.

"He didn't say," Belle said, "all he said was he was going on a trip, and he would be back in a few weeks. He told me to stay here and watch over the shop."

"Do you have anyway of contacting him?" Emma asked.

"Not that I know of," Belle said, "but there could be an item in this store that could be of use."

"Like maybe this?" George asked, as he held up a crystal ball.

Meanwhile, at the Blind Witch's cottage…

"You'll cook nicely," the Witch said, as she stroked JJ's cheek. "so nice and tender! Now, little boy, disrobe."

"What?" JJ asked in disbelief, "you want me to strip naked in front of my sister?"

"Gross!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Don't worry, she doesn't have to watch." the Blind Witch said, as she motioned to Winnick, who bore his claws.

"Please," JJ said, "I'll do as you ask."

He took off his shirt. Suddenly, there was a loud thumping at the wall. Jim and Stephanie Powell broke in, along with Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Unhand those children!" Charming yelled.

"Winnick?" Stephanie asked, as she faced their fierce foe, "I thought we defeated you."

"You may not have realized, Dr. Powell, but I've got quite the healing factor." Winnick said.

"Well, let's see how quickly you heal from this!" Jim shouted, as he pushed Winnick through the back wall of the house with incredible force.

"Kids, get out of here, now!" Jim commanded his children, as he freed Daphne from her cage. JJ put on his shirt, and the Powell kids complied with their father's request.

"Oh, they're not going anywhere!" the Blind Witch hissed.

Stephanie ran up and punched her in the blink of an eye.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" Stephanie said. "C'mon, kids!"

"No!" the Blind Witch yelled, "My tasty morsels will not escape me again!"

She barricaded the door using her dark powers. Snow White suddenly leapt on top of her.

"Go!" Snow commanded, "I'll handle this!"

"JJ and Daphne, go!" Stephanie shouted, as she pushed a window open, "I'll help Snow!"

Meanwhile, Winnick recovers from his attack.

"You can't keep a bad dog down," Winnick said, "and now it's super season, and you're first on the menu!"

"I think there's been a slight change in the entrée." Charming said, as he blocked Winnick with his sword.

Jim grabbed Winnick from behind and Charming rushed at Winnick with his sword. Charming sliced Winnick's shoulder, and Jim bent the steel cage, to hold Lucas Winnick. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Snow fought the Witch. They bound the witch in steel bonds that made her magic impotent, and rushed out of the house with their husbands.

"I think we'd better sit down and talk about what just happened," Stephanie said.

"Starting with what you two were doing sneaking around the home of a cannibalistic blind witch!" Jim yelled at his children.

"Well, it's a long story," Daphne said. "We can't tell you, because if we do, she'll kill you and everyone in Pacific Bay."

"Who?" Jim asked.

"Regina," Daphne said.

JJ secretly held the parchment behind his back.

Meanwhile, in Pacific Bay at Katie's house, Mr. Gold talked to Katie…

"Can I get you anything?" Katie asked her strange visitor, "Coffee? Tea? Beer? A signed collection of Superman Tupperware?"

"A cup of tea would be just lovely," Gold said, in his smooth Scottish accent.

Katie prepared the tea as Mr. Gold sat at her kitchen table.

"If you don't mind me saying so," Katie said, "I don't usually get too many men past my front door. Usually they're frightened off by my collection of lifesize _Friday the 13__th_ figurines, but it appears you have a strong tolerance for nerds."

"Let's just say I'm invested in your future and leave it at that," Rumple said.

"My future?" Katie said, "you don't even know me, so, no offense, but I don't want strange men deciding my future."

"None taken," Gold said, "although I can see you have a lovely little child to support, and I think I can help you with that."

Katie got up to get the tea, when the kettle started boiling over.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but when you came here you said you were picking up something you lost." Katie said.

"Yes, well, in turns out I'm a bit of a collector myself and I was wondering—"

"Oh gosh," Katie said, "you're going to tell me about your priceless issue of _Amazing Spider-Man_ #1, aren't you? Trust me, I have no idea where you could find that."

"Calm down, Ms. Andrews," Gold said.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Smith, now." Katie said, flashing her wedding ring, "I was just married a month ago."

"Congratulations," Gold said, "now as I was saying, Mrs. Smith, the item I'm looking for is far older a bit more precious. An antique medallion. I was wondering if you had it in your possession, or knew of someone who was a connoisseur of antiquities."

"No, I don't," Katie said, "but I'm sure if you could find it on an e-bay auction. I got my vintage autographed model Batmobile signed by Adam West at a steal for only $100. By the way, how did you know my name?"

"I've got a thing for names, Dearie." Gold said. "It's my specialty."

Joshua walked in the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Katie," Joshua said, walking in with a couple of grocery bags, "I got stuck in tr…who's this?"

"Hello," Gold said, "My name is Mr. Gold. I was just talking to your wife here about an antique item I once lost."

"Joshua," Joshua said, shaking his hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Gold."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Gold said. "now if you'll excuse me."

"See you later!" Katie said.

"Oh, one thing I neglected to mention," Rumple said, "I recently ran into your friends, the Powells. How could it have slipped my mind? They informed me of your need for child protection services."

"Our child needs no protection," Joshua stated firmly.

"Ah, but a time may come when certain government officials may start to question you, when the child's DNA is investigated. You don't want that, do you?" Gold asked. "I'm willing to make you a deal, help me find my medallion or your child will belong to me."

"You can't do that," Joshua shouted, "we won't let you take our son!"

"Of course you won't," Gold said, "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Joshua said, shaking his hand firmly.

Meanwhile, in Helen Burton's facility…

Helen had August/Pinocchio strapped down to a table.

"Pinocchio," she cooed, "wake up, my little wooden puppet."

"Wha-?" he asked groggily, "What's going on? Who are you?"

"I'll ask the questions," Helen snapped, "I want to know about the enchantment connected to the well in Storybrooke."

"I don't know anything about it," Pinocchio said, as his nose grew.

"Why my dear boy," Helen said, "I do believe you're lying, and that is something I will not tolerate. When I was in Storybrooke, I dropped off antique clock at your father's woodshop. The clock is actually a cleverly disguised time bomb set to go off when I press the remote-controlled detonator. Tell me what I want to know, or your father dies. "

"Alright, I tell you," Pinocchio said, "The well…the magic has the power to…return to you…what you lost."

"Except now that Rumplestiltskin has polluted it with magic, the properties have changed." Helen said, "No matter; you've been most helpful. Guards!"

Two armed guards came in.

"Take this down to the old lumber yard and have it disposed of!" Helen said.

"No!" Pinocchio yelled, as they carted him away.

Jefferson walked in with two guards.

"Jefferson," Helen said, "I trust you received my message and were able to find your way here."

"My hat led the way," Jefferson said, "I'm not here for a social visit. Can we please get on with it?"

"Yes of course," Helen said. "Throw your hat into the ring, please."

Jefferson set his hat upon the floor and spun it. It spun for a bit, and then stopped.

"What happened?" Helen snapped, "You twit! It didn't work!"

"I should've known," Jefferson said, as he brought his palm to his forehead, "there's no magic in this city!"

"If it's magic you need," Helen said, "I may have some in short supply. I was able to obtain a few baubles from Storybrooke. Plus, you can thank Mr. Gold. I think I still have some magical residue on me from when he turned me into a snail."

"If it's magic you desire," a female voice said, "allow me!"

Maleficent stepped out from the shadows, as she waved her staff in the air, creating a cloud of green mist.

"Splendid," Helen said, as the hat started to spin, emitting a purple fog that engulfed both Helen and Jefferson. Maleficent smiled in delight as they disappeared.

Helen and Jefferson arrived in a hall where several doors surrounded them.

"You're doing a marvelous job, Jefferson," Helen said.

"Just as long as my daughter will be safe." Jefferson said.

"Oh, don't you worry, Hatter." Helen said, "Rest assured, she'll be fine."

"That's what Regina said, too." Jefferson said.

"I'm a woman of my word," Helen said, "As a Brit, I read Lewis Carroll's story when I was child. I hated it, but now I think I've grown rather attached to it."

"Here's the entrance," Jefferson said, as they approached a looking-glass mirror, "The same amount of people that go in have to return. It's the rule of the hat."

"I understand," Helen said, as she started to walk through the glass. Jefferson stopped her.

"Wait," he said, "I won't be fooled twice. Last time I went to Wonderland, it was with Regina. She tricked me, and left me there to be tortured. You won't do that, will you?"

"Of course not," Helen said, "Such rot. That was with Regina. I'm a different woman, not a madwoman like that Queen. You'll come back with me, I guarantee it. You have a big part in my plans. Besides, I need your assistance, as I may want to enter that emerald door after Wonderland."

"You want to go there?" Jefferson asked. "What are your plans?"

"I'm afraid that information can only be shared with official Globaltech employees." Helen said, "Your daughter will be fine."

"Then let's go!" Jefferson said, as they walked through the glass.

Meanwhile, at Regina's mansion in Storybrooke, George and Emma stood at the gate.

"You sure she's here?" Emma asked.

"That's what this funky crystal ball says," George said.

They entered into the mansion.

"Regina?" Emma called, "Come out, we know you're here!"

"Ms. Swan?"a voice asked.

Emma and George swiftly turned around. The Blue Fairy in her Storybrooke identity was standing by.

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked.

"The Queen's magic has departed from this place," she said.

"Then where is it?" Emma asked.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you." the Blue Fairy said, as they followed her down a dark passageway.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

Suddenly, George and Emma are hit by a large metal object. The Blue Fairy stands over them and sneered. She transformed into Victoria.

Victoria whipped her cell phone, and put it to her ear.

"Phase two completed, your majesty," the sinister shapeshifter said, as she walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonderland.

Helen and Jefferson made their way through the Tulgey Wood, when suddenly they heard an eerie singing.

A grin appeared in midair in a tree, and the Cheshire Cat materialized.

"_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the_ _wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe."_

"Cheshire Cat's the name." he said, tipping the top of his head.

"We need information on the whereabouts of the Queen of Hearts." Helen said, matter-of-factly.

"All ways are the Queen's ways," Cheshire said, "She's mad, you know. Everyone here is mad."

"That's why I hate Wonderland," Jefferson whispered to Helen.

"What do you call yourself?" Cheshire asked.

"My name is Helen Burton," Helen said, "but you can refer to meet as Mrs. X. I will not put up with nonsense, so you best tell me her whereabouts or you shall know the reason why."

"Nonsense is Wonderland," Cheshire said, "We're all mad here!"

"C'mon, don't bother with him!" Jefferson said, "I'll take you to the Queen!"

Jefferson and Helen approached the maze.

"Stay away from the walls," Jefferson warned, "they're deadly."

"I've got a better idea," Helen said.

She walked carefully into the maze with Jefferson. Suddenly guards came rushing towards them.

"Halt, who goes there?" the lead guard asked.

"It is I," Helen said, "Mrs. X. I have appointment with the Queen of Hearts."

"You are not on the list," the lead guard said.

"Oh, I believe I am," Helen said, as she stared into his eyes. "now take me to your Queen."

"Follow me, madam," the guard said, almost hypnotically, "Right this way."

"Excellent," Helen smirked as she and Jefferson were led to the Queen's chamber.

The King of Hearts spoke up.

"What's he doing here?" he asked, motioning toward Jefferson, who had been a prisoner of the Queen of Hearts until the curse transferred him over to Storybrooke.

"He is my guide," Helen said, "we have business to discuss."

The Queen whispered to the King.

"Her majesty would like to know what this business pertains." the King said.

"Simple," Helen said, "How does one contact the Jabberwock?"

Everyone in the throneroom gasped.

"Surely you mustn't really desire to get in touch with that monstrous beast!" the King exclaimed, "that would be suicide!"

"Oh, I have my reasons, your highness," Helen said, "now bring me the Jabberwock. I believe I have a little bit of warrior's blood in my veins."

"You'll need the Vorpal Sword," the King said, handing her the weapon, "that is what can slay the beast. Beware the Jabberwock! The jaws that bite and claws that catch!"

The Jabberwock flew over the Queen's palace. Using Jefferson's hat, Helen leapt up and gnashed the Jabberwock in the chest, causing him to bleed.

"Congratulations!" the King cried out, "You have slain the Jabberwocky!"

"I did not do it merely for your own satisfaction or glory," Helen said, as she took out a small glass vial, "I have my own ideas in mind."

She contained a sample of the Jabberwock's blood in the vial.

"Well, that was simply invigorating." Helen said, "Now then, your majesty, I was wondering if you perhaps could interest us in a small sample of your heart-tarts."

The King commanded one of the guards to bring out one of the Queen's tarts.

"This is but a small reward for your service to Wonderland," the King said.

"No thanks necessary," Helen said, "this is all the gratitude I require."

She picked up the bright red tart, and she and Jefferson left Wonderland via the looking glass.

"Well, you got what you wanted, can we leave now?" Jefferson asked.

"Not entirely," Helen said, "Not yet. I still need a small item from the magical land of Oz."

"Ok," Jefferson said, "then let's go!"

They entered through the emerald doorway.

Meanwhile, as Helen's men were transporting Pinocchio…

"What does the boss even want from that scratching post anyway?" one of the guards asked.

"Who cares," the other guard, who was driving, responded, "we just do what we're told. We don't ask questions. If we have to murder someone, we look the other way. This lady pays big. We do what we're told and she may give us a hefty Christmas bonus. I hate to see the guy who disobeyed Ms. Burton's orders. Word is she's got an army of supercriminals at her command."

"Yeah, I—hey, get out of here!" the guard yelled, swatting at a cricket.

"Shoot it!" the driver shouted.

The guard in the passenger seat picked up his AK-47 and started blasting at the cricket, but he flew away.

"The thing got away," the passenger guard said, "it won't bother us anymore."

In the back there was a third guard watching over Pinocchio.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?" Pinocchio asked.

"Don't worry, freak," the guard said, "We're just taking you for a nice little ride. The boss said she wants you out of the picture."

Suddenly, the cricket flies in front of the guards face.

"Get out of here!" he yelled.

The cricket managed to dump a bag on the guard that contained magical sleep dust that put the guard to sleep.

"Hi Pinoke!" the cricket said, "I'm here to save you!"

"Jiminy!" Pinocchio said, "Am I glad to see you, old pal!"

"The Blue Fairy gave me that sleeping dust," Jiminy said, "puts anyone to sleep for a few hours. C'mon, we've got to get you out of here!"

Jiminy unhitched the gurney that Pinocchio lied on and opened the doors.

"We're home free!" Jiminy exclaimed.

"Jiminy, there's not really any magic in this area, so I really can't move," Pinocchio said.

"I thought of that," Jiminy said, "that's why the Blue Fairy encouraged me to bring this!"

He sprayed a powder on Pinocchio that made him animated once again. They quickly escaped without the guards knowing.

Meanwhile in a Storybrooke back alley…

Emma and George regained consciousness.

"Oh man," George groaned, "My head's gonna be hurting for a week!"

"How'd we get out here?" Emma asked. "What was the Blue Fairy up to?"

"My guess is it was that wacko shapeshifter, Victoria," George said.

"She's probably on Regina's payroll." Emma said.

Suddenly, George's cell phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"George, it's Katie," Katie said on the other end.

"Katie, what's going on?" George asked.

"Ok, I don't want to sound too freaky or anything, but Joshua and I just got a visit from some creepy, tall-dark-and-weird Scottish guy who seemed like a cross between Voldemort and the 2nd Dr. Who." Katie said, frantically.

"What did he want?" George said, putting the phone on speaker.

"He wanted…our baby," Katie said.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Emma gasped.

Meanwhile, in the Queen's new Storybrooke castle…

The Powell kids returned.

"Hello?" Daphne asked. "Regina, are you there?"

"Yes, child," Regina said, as she appeared from a cloud of black mist, "I trust you were successful in your task."

"Yes your majesty," Daphne said, "but we ran into some trouble."

She snatched the parchment away from them.

"Doesn't matter," Regina said, "as long as you got it for me. And you didn't tell your parents or anyone else about this did you?"

"No," JJ said, even though he knew that was only part of the truth. They didn't tell their parents about the parchment, but they did inform them they were sent by Regina.

"I trust you're telling the truth," Regina said, "because if you aren't I will make your lives so miserable, you will wish for the day you never got your superpowers, and you'll wish you had never been born!"

"We understand," Daphne said, "now please, let us go back to our family."

"As you wish!" Regina said, engulfing them in a whirlwind of purple fog. They are transported to another part of Storybrooke, far away from the rest of the town's citizens.

"Daphne, where are we?" JJ asked.

"I don't know," Daphne said, "but we're gonna find our way back."

Meanwhile, the former Detective O'Bannon was walking the streets of Storybrooke, when he is grabbed from behind, and is pulled around a corner.

Jim Powell pinned him up against a wall, while Charming held him at sword's edge.

"O'Bannon!" Jim said, "I thought we might find you here!"

"Jim please," O'Bannon pleaded, "I—"

"Quiet!" Jim snapped, "We know you're working for Regina and Helen! Now talk! What are they up to?"

"I don't…I don't know," O'Bannon said.

"Tell us what you know!" Jim demanded, "Where are they?"

"Last I heard, Helen Burton went back to Pacific Bay," O'Bannon said.

"We need to get over there, now," Stephanie said, "there's no telling what that woman's planning. I'll run over there!"

"Just be careful Steph," Jim said, "I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry, honey," Stephanie said, "I can take care of myself. Besides, I know you'll find me."

"I will always find you," Jim said, as his wife sped away.

"Hey, that's our romantic line," Charming said.

Meanwhile, Helen and Jefferson entered Oz and were walking down the Yellow Brick Road.

A pink bubble floated down and popped in front of them. A woman dressed a big pink gown stood before them. A glasslike crown adorned her head.

"My name is Glinda, the Good Witch of the North!" she said, "Welcome to Munchkin land! What can I do for you two travelers?"

"How quaint," Helen chuckled, "We're looking for the home of the Wicked Witch of the West. Can you direct us toward her?"

"Oh, you don't want to go there!" Glinda exclaimed, "The Witch is most dreadful!"

"Trust me, we're prepared," Helen said, "I must speak with her."

"Just follow the yellow brick road and you shall arrive at the Wicked Witch's castle." Glinda said, "Farewell!"

As they walked down the road, they came to a clearing where a scarecrow stood nearby.

"Which way now, Jefferson?" Helen asked.

"You could go this way," a voice said, "or you could go that way. Of course, some people go both ways."

They saw the Scarecrow twisting his arms in both directions.

"What's that?" Jefferson asked.

"I think I know," Helen said, "hand me a light, Jefferson."

Jefferson gave her a lit match, to which she immediately ignited the Scarecrow, causing the man of straw to yelp uncontrollably trying to put it out.

"What was that for?" Jefferson asked.

"Amusement," Helen said, as she walked away, "Come. Let's not bother with him. We have more important matters at hand."

Soon they approached the castle of the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Watch out for the Flying Monkeys," Jefferson whispered.

"Oh, just throw them a banana, and they'll be happy!" Helen whispered back.

The Winged Monkeys spied a banana lying on the ground, and they rushed at it, while Helen and Jefferson snuck into the castle undetected.

"My, what a lovely couple you seem to be," came a shrill cackle, "too bad you won't be leaving this castle alive!"

Almost undetected.

"You must be the Wicked Witch of West," Helen said, addressed a green-faced old crone in a pointy black hat, "You can call me Mrs. X. This is my associate, Jefferson, whom you can refer to as the Mad Hatter."

"The Mad Hatter? Here?" the Witch shrieked, "He's from Wonderland!" Oz is always at war with Wonderland!"

"You could've mentioned that!" Helen said, "no matter. We'll be out of your hair soon enough. All I need is a certain item you have in your possession."

The Witch raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of item?" she asked.

"A jewel," Helen said, "a jewel that emits a powerful magical energy. I believe you are aware of the emerald-ruby-sapphire?"

"Yes, a jewel such as that would be quite powerful in the hands of the wielder." the Witch said, "What do you want it for? How do I know this isn't some trick?"

"It's no trick, I assure you," Helen said gingerly, "I have my reasons, Elphaba, but I'm afraid I can't share them with you. Take us to the jewel!"

"Why should I?" she asked, "And how do you know my true name? I never reveal that name to anyone, Only my sister, Glinda, knows it! She sent you, didn't she?"

"Enough questions!" Helen said, "Jefferson?"

Jefferson pulled what appeared to be a squirt gun from out of his hat.

"One false move from you, and you'll be a melted pile of rubbish," Helen said, "get moving!"

"That won't work on me anymore, dearie." Elphaba said, "I've been mastering my weaknesses. I know how to counter it now."

"Ah, but this is a highly potent form of hyrogenoxalate," Helen said, "formulated to counter magical incantations. One spray from that gun and you won't just melt, you'll burst. So I suggest you use your common sense like a good girl, and direct me to what I want."

"Right this way," Elphaba said.

"There's a good girl," Helen said.

The Witch handed her the glowing jewel.

"Satisfied?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, this is most pleasing to me," Helen said, "this would've ended very differently for you had you not made the smart decision to hand me the jewel. Shall we be going, Jefferson?"

"Of course, m'lady," Jefferson said as they went through the emerald door.

"I'll get you, Mrs. X," the Witch screamed, "and your little Hatter too!"

Helen and Jefferson got out of Oz and came back to the hall of doors.

"What do you intend to do with that thing?" Jefferson asked.

"Jefferson, my plans are far too complicated for your limited mind to understand," Helen said, "I suggest you not pry into areas you aren't welcome."

She held up the glowing stone in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

In Pacific Bay, at Katie's house…

"Have you found my merchandise yet?" Mr. Gold asked Katie.

"No," Katie said, searching her computer, "we're still looking. Give us more time."

"Sorry, dear," Rumple said, "but time is inconsequential. No matter. I no longer need that little trinket, but I will have your baby, I can assure you of that."

"No you won't!" Joshua shouted, as he hit Rumple with a crow bar.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you, Dearie," Rumple said, "that was a very foolish move."

With a wave of his hand, he transformed Joshua into a tiny snail, to which Katie gasped in horror.

"Joshua!" she screamed, "What did you do to him?"

"I turned him into a snail, Dearie," Rumple said, "what does it look like? Now, if you would be so kind as to direct me to Globaltech labs."

Later, after id has been swiped, Katie and Rumple were in Dr. Powell's old lab at the Globaltech facility.

"My, such a lovely place." Mr. Gold said, suavely,

"Yes," Katie said, "Dr. Powell and I used to work here. We still do, to a certain degree, but not so much ever since Dr. King's death and Dr. Powell's move to doing work for the government, it hasn't been the same."

"That's quite alright, dear," Rumple said, "all I need is that little green formula, there."

"The trilsetum?" Katie asked, fearfully.

"Precisely," Rumple said with a grin.

"I have to warn you," Katie said, "The effects of the serum taken from Trilsetum Coronis are highly unstable. People injected with this formula gain temporary superpowers."

"Oh, I'm fully aware of the effects, dear," Rumple said.

"What are you going to do with it?" Katie asked.

"Let's just say I'm in the process of conducting a little experiment." Gold said.

Meanwhile, at Helen Burton's facility…

Purple mist comes out of the hat, and out come Helen and Jefferson.

"Well done, Jefferson," Helen said. "you have earned your reward. Guards, bring in the Hatter's daughter."

"Papa!" Grace shouted, as she ran up to her father and embraced him in a warm hug.

"Grace!" Jefferson smiled, with tears in his eyes, "you don't know how long I've waited for this day!"

"Well, that was a heartwarming moment," Helen said, "I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll be taking your cap though, Hatter."

"That's fine," Jefferson said, "just leave me alone with my daughter."

On her way out the door she motioned to an armed guard, "Give me ten seconds, and then put a bullet in both of them."

"No!" they both shouted, hugging each other tightly.

She walked out the door and down the hall to the sound of gunshots.

Jefferson and Grace stood over the unconscious guards, one shot with an arrow, the other stabbed in the back. They saw two women stand before them: one a beautiful, blonde Caucasian woman, the other an Asian warrior woman.

"Jefferson and Grace," the Asian woman said, "My name is Mulan, and this is Aurora. We're here to break you out of this hellhole."

They looked to see if the coast was clear, and then started walking down the hallway.

"Not before you face me," Maleficent said, standing before them, "and all the powers of Hell!"

"Maleficent!" Aurora said, "You may have cursed me once, but it won't happen again!"

"Foolish child," Maleficent said, "of course it will! I am the Mistress of all evil! None shall defy me!"

"Aurora, you and Jefferson take dragon-lady," Mulan said, "I'll get Grace to safety and take care of Ms. Burton!"

Maleficent transformed into a dragon, and swatted her giant tail at Aurora and Jefferson while Mulan escaped with Grace.

Mulan brought Grace to a broom closet.

"Alright, hide in here and stay out of sight," Mulan said, "I'll be back for you as soon as I can."

Grace went inside the broom closet as Mulan started to walk away.

"So you're one of the annoying twits who's been mucking up my plans?" Helen asked from behind her.

Mulan spun around.

"You'll never get away with this!" Mulan said.

"Oh, but my dear, I already have." Helen said, "Even as we converse, my computers are sending out a virus that will crash every computer system within a 100-mile radius. The encryption codes are so complex, that not even someone with the intellect of Stephen Hawking could crack it. Of course, being an ancient warrior, you wouldn't know anything about computers, now would you?"

"That may be true," Mulan said, "But I do know a thing or two about fighting."

The Asian warrior lunged at Helen with her samurai sword, but Helen moved out of range.

"I know your type, Ms. Burton," Mulan said, "you're the type of woman who'll sit back and watch her thugs take care of business, but when it comes to getting your pretty little hands dirty in a fight you—"

Helen kneed Mulan in the gut, and then proceeded to taser her into unconsciousness.

"I'm quite the skilled fighter," Helen said, "I'm much more competent than you. Sweet dreams, my dear."

Helen took Mulan's sword, and got into her private jet.

Meanwhile, Aurora and Jefferson were fighting Maleficent in her dragon form.

"How do you suggest we stop her?" Jefferson asked, "Without my hat, I'm powerless!"

"We use our ingenuity," Aurora said, drawing an arrow from her bow, and shooting it at the giant dragon.

"If Emma supposedly killed her before as a dragon, and now she's back to life," Jefferson said, "how do we know she just won't return again?"

"We'll have to take that chance," Aurora said, "I've fought Maleficent before. I'm prepared for this battle!"

Maleficent swatted them aside with her giant tail, and transformed back into her regular fairy form.

"No you aren't child," the Wicked Fairy said, as she stood over their unconscious bodies, "you don't have the tools to defeat me."

Meanwhile in Storybrooke…

Regina was in her mansion talking to Victoria.

"So apparently it looks as though Mr. Winnick has been defeated by Jim Powell and Prince Charming," Regina snarled, "it sickens me when good wins. Anyway, what news do you have on Stephanie Powell?"

"Well," Victoria said, "I talked to O'Bannon, and it appears she's left Storybrooke and headed back to Pacific Bay."

"Not on my watch," Regina sneered, "well, you know what they say. If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. I trust you'll keep up appearances while I'm away."

"You can count on me, your majesty," Victoria said as she transformed into Regina.

Meanwhile, in Pacific Bay, Mr. Gold is waiting at a bus depot, with the trilsetum in a special case.

Chris Minor approached him.

"Hey man," Chris said, "need a lift? I just got done with work, and I'm heading home."

"No thanks," Mr. Gold said, "but thank you for your offer."

"I'm Chris, by the way," he said, shaking his hand, "Chris Minor."

"You can call me Mr. Gold." Gold said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Gold," Chris said, "y'know, this'll sound kind of awkward, but you remind me of someone. Someone I wish my dad could be. My dad just recently went to prison on criminal charges."

"It's funny you say that," Gold said, "I'm no great father. I had a son, but he was lost to me, and it's my fault. I'm going to get him back, though. I'm going to make things right."

"Hey man, that's great!" Chris said, "Listen, I gotta go, but I'll catch you later!"

"It's been a pleasure talking to you, Christopher." Gold said, as he then proceeded to walk away.

Stephanie raced through the town, and came back to the Powell household.

"Well, you certainly got here fast," came a voice.

Mr. Gold walks down the staircase.

"Who are you?" Stephanie demanded, "What are you doing in my home?"

"Relax, Dr. Powell," Rumple said, "My name is Mr. Gold. Also known as—"

"Rumplestiltskin!" Stephanie gasped, "Look, I don't know why you're here, or what you want, but if you've hurt anyone I care about, I'll—"

"Don't worry, dear, your friends are fine," Rumple said, "actually I've come to warn you. The Queen is coming, and she wants you. She's not going to stop until she gets to you."

"Then she can come find me," Stephanie said, "I'll be waiting for her."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Dearie," Rumple said, "Regina's powerful, and not even someone with your abilities can stand up against her."

"We'll see about that," Stephanie said.

"When I said you're fast," Rumple said, "I neglected to mention how soon I got here, and how I was able to get inside."

"Magic," Stephanie said, "but there's no magic here."

"True, except the magic I released from the well in Storybrooke manifested itself partially inside of me. In a way, I can control it." Rumple said, as he waved his hands toward wilting flowers on the dinner table and made them bloom.

"How nice," Stephanie said, "but I'll be fine." She raced out the front door, as Rumplestiltksin glared out the door.

At Globaltech labs…

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"Dr. Powell, I didn't expect you back so soon," Katie said, "I mean, I sort of did, seeing as you have super speed, but I thought you and Jim would be gone longer."

"Jim's still in Storybrooke," Stephanie said, "I came back because we may face an immediate threat. You have to get out of here, now."

"She's right," a voice said, from down the hall. It was Regina walking towards them. "I would advise to follow her orders, very quickly."

Katie left.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked, "What do you want?"

"The trilsetum," Regina sneered, "Ms. Burton tells me that this chemical can be very powerful if used properly. I want it."

"Why?" Stephanie asked, "you already have powers, magic. What use could you have with the trilsetum?"

"Please do not question my motives, Dr. Powell," Regina said, "don't stick your nose into places it doesn't belong, or it might get cut off, understand?"

"Yes, your majesty," Stephanie said.

"Good, now bring me what I want!" Regina demanded.

"You're forgetting the magic word, your majesty," Mr. Gold said, as he came out of the shadows.

"Gold, what are you doing here, you twisted imp?" Regina shouts.

"I just came to gloat," Rumple said, "For you see, the lab technician, Mrs. Smith, was kind enough to give me the last vial of trilsetum on hand. Unfortunately, for you, you can't have it."

"I can see you have a history together and I don't wish to interfere," Stephanie said, "if you'll excuse me."

She raced out to meet Katie.

"Katie, what were you thinking, giving the trilsetum to that madman!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I had to!" Katie said, "He was going to take my baby! He already turned Joshua into a snail!"

"So much for not harming people," Stephanie said.

"Rumple, please give me the trilsetum," Regina begged, "I'll give you anything."

"You're not in a position to make deals anymore, dearie," Rumple said, "Besides, you don't have anything I want. However you did have Belle locked away forever, didn't you? You conveniently didn't tell me. So, your majesty, if you'll kindly move up against the wall, please."

Regina could not control herself, and did as she was instructed.

"Thank you, dear," Rumple said, as he pushed a cart of chemicals into her.

"Looks like the apple has fallen from the tree," Rumple said, "I'll see you around, your majesty. Have a good evening."

He walked on by the bewildered Stephanie and Katie.

"Ladies, it's been a pleasure doing business with you." Rumple said, as he walked away.

"Wait," Katie called, "you said you would fix Joshua!"

"You lied to me," Stephanie said, "you said none of my friends were hurt."

"He's not hurt," Rumple said, "I didn't step on him, did I? Besides, I wouldn't consider him your friend, would you? After he brainwashed your daughter? Rest assured, Dr. Powell, he'll be fine and back to normal in no time."

As Mr. Gold turned to leave, Stephanie turned toward Katie, "let's go check on Regina!"

"Uh, Stephanie," Katie said, worriedly, "I think she's gone."

Stephanie and Katie stared at the wall where the Queen was previously pinned.


	4. Chapter 4

In Mr. Gold's pawnshop…

Belle was dusting the antiques when Emma, George, and Daphne walked into the shop.

"Can I help you?" Belle asked.

"Ma'am, we need to ask you again," George said. "Where's Mayor Mills?"

"Who?" Belle asked.

"Regina, the Evil Queen!" Emma shouted in frustration, "tell us where she is and what you know about her!"

"I don't know where she is," Belle said, "all I know is that I met her on the road back in the enchanted forest, and she told me to kiss Rumplestiltskin. Then, she locked me away from Rumple, until that man…his name was Jefferson, I think, came to free me."

"Wait, Jefferson came to free you?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Belle said, "he told me to find Rumple and inform him about Regina keeping me prisoner."

"Ok, Daphne," Emma said, "do your thing."

"Tell us where Regina is," Daphne said, as she mind-pushed the confused princess.

"I…don't know." Belle said.

"Daphne, enough." George said, "She doesn't know. Just read her mind."

_Why do they keep asking me about this Queen?_ Belle thought, _I barely know anyone in this land._

Daphne placed her hands over Belle's. She saw Belle kissing Rumple, Belle locked up in the psych ward, Jefferson freeing Belle, and Belle reuniting with Mr. Gold. She also saw Mr. Gold talking to Belle, spinning the globe, showing her the dagger, and transforming. She saw Helen Burton putting the gun to Belle's head. She saw Belle and Rumple at the well unleashing the magic on Storybrooke.

"She doesn't know anything about Regina," Daphne said.

"See I told you!" Belle said, "now please, leave me alone!"

"Was someone asking about me?" came a voice, from the front of the shop as the bell on the door rang, and Regina walked in.

"Regina, you b—" Emma started to say.

"Profanity will get you nowhere, Ms. Swan." Regina said.

"Since Ms. Swan is the sheriff, and I'm a licensed ADA, I'm afraid we're going to have to take you down to the station for questioning, ma'am." George said.

"That's not going to happen, Mr. St. Cloud," Regina said.

"You took away our happiness," Emma said, "you deserve to suffer!"

"You came between Rumple and I," Belle shouted.

"It's what I do," Regina said, "I make it my business to destroy true love, just as Snow White destroyed mine. Good day to you."

"We're not finished here!" Emma yelled.

"I'd say we are, Ms. Swan," Regina said, as she walked out of the shop.

Once out of the shop, "Regina" transformed into Victoria. Victoria took out her cell phone.

"Your majesty?" she asked, "We may have a problem."

Back in her lair, Mrs. X revived a familiar enemy.

"Wake up, Mr. Patton," Helen cooed softly.

"Wha-What's going on?" he asked, in a daze.

"You were dead, but I brought you back." Helen said, "Your little run-in with Mr. and Mrs. Powell, on their anniversary of all nights, cost you your life. Now, this is your chance to get revenge on the super couple that ruined your life."

"Who are you? Where's Dr. King?" Patton asked.

"Dr. King has met his demise, I'm afraid. My name is Helen Burton, and I'll be supervising your fiery disposition." Helen said.

"I'll need more of that juice to get me back to burning things down," Patton said.

"The trilsetum is no longer of consequence. I've found a way to make the super abilities permanent." Helen said, "Unfortunately, that doesn't exactly bode well for you, my fire-starting friend, as the process is rather unpleasant."

She pressed a button, and the table Patton is strapped upon transformed into a oval-shaped pod that was launched through the roof. The trilsetum tanks were inside the pod, activating as the stress levels in Theo Patton's hippocampus were stimulated and his glucocorticoid receptors were saturated, as the trilsetum leaked out of the vials within the pod. The pod then exploded into a fiery ball of ash, as Patton came soaring down to the base in his familiar fiery form.

"Exquisite," Helen mused.

Meanwhile, in the holding-cell area, Maleficent was standing watch over the captured Jefferson, Mulan, Aurora and Grace.

"Wha-What do you want?" Jefferson asked, groggily.

"What do I want?" Maleficent laughed, "Dear boy, how could you ask such a question? Certainly, you must know the answer. I want power, I want to control the universe! My magic is powerful, but when the universe is controlled by the Mistress of all evil, all the powers of Hell shall reign down upon the earth, and everyone will submit to my will!"

"Great plan," Mulan said sarcastically, "Just how do you intend to do it?"

"With the army Ms. Burton has amassed, and my knowledge of the mystic arts, our might will be unstoppable!" Maleficent declared.

"I've beaten you before, Maleficent!" Aurora shouted, "When Phillip finds out what you've done—"

"Ah, poor Prince Phillip. Always so melancholy." Maleficent said in mock sympathy, "but he couldn't cut it against me."

"Just what are you and Ms. Burton planning to do?" Jefferson asked.

"Why Jefferson," Maleficent said, "you of all people should know. We're planning to destroy Storybrooke, Pacific Bay, and even Boston with the superpowered people under my magical control! We'll be unstoppable!"

"Don't bet on it!" Jefferson said solemnly.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you, by I best be on my way," Maleficent said, "Ms. Burton and I have to reconvene to discuss matters of future conquest. Farewell."

Maleficent went out to meet Helen at the landing bay area.

"Ah, Maleficent," Helen said, "just in time. Say hello to Mr. Patton. He's going to be working very closely with us."

"Charmed," Maleficent said, as he kissed her hand.

"Time to meet the new arrivals," Helen said, as her private jet unloaded passengers including Captain Hook, giants, trolls, the Horned King and King George.

"I believe you are acquainted with most of them," Helen said to the evil fairy.

"I've met a few of them here and there." Maleficent said.

"Greetings Captain Hook, King George, Horned King, and miscellaneous giants and trolls. It's an honor and a privilege to be working with you all." Helen said. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called this little get-together. My name is Helen Burton. I'm the head of a major international company known as Globaltech. I've called you all here because I have an assignment for you. With your help, I will be able to rid myself of the obstacle of the Powell family, plus the annoying heroes and heroines from the enchanted kingdom. I know you all must have had a disagreement with either Regina or Rumplestiltskin in the past. If you help me, I will see to it that you get your revenge."

"Aye, and what do we get out of it, lassie?" Hook asked, "Captain Hook never does anything for free."

"My business holdings put me in a very powerful position." Helen said, "help me, and I will grant you the title and management of one of the top business firms in the country."

"I've dealt with both Regina and Rumplestiltskin in the past," King George said, "I'm very wealthy, but I want that man who masquerades as my late son eliminated."

"Consider it done, your highness." Helen said. "As for the rest of you, I'm sure you're wondering the details of my master plan. Well, as soon you've proven yourselves worthy to accomplish the task I've set before you, you may gain insight into that knowledge. Until then, I suggest you get to work."

"I resurrected an army of deathless warriors to do my bidding," the Horned King hissed, "I once wielded the power of the Black Cauldron. No one orders me around!"

"With all due respect, your highness," Helen said, "if you want to bring about the destruction of Storybrooke, you will follow my orders. Now, Mr. Patton here will accompany you on your task. Decide amongst yourselves who will take leadership, but be quick about it."

"I should be leader!" King George said, "I am a king, after all!"

"But I am the most powerful and bloodthirsty king that ruled over the dark realm for millennia. You dare oppose me?" the Horned King inquired.

"Aye, the choice is obvious, mateys." Hook snarled, "I am the Captain of the Jolly Roger and led me buckos into fierce battle with Peter Pan on Neverland on countless occasions."

"Except you forgot to mention the part where Pan got the best of you and fed your hand to a hungry crocodile, and whenever you hear the reptile coming, you quake in your little boots," King George said. "you are ill-fit to lead, Captain."

"Just get this over with already, before I flambé the lot of you!" Patton yelled.

King George spoke first, "Alright, the decision is clear. The Horned King will be our leader, while Captain Hook will be our military strategist."

While the men were deciding, Helen pulled Maleficent aside.

"Care to tell me your plan?" Maleficent whispered.

"Of course," Helen said, "but not here."

They went to a secret chamber.

"Alright," Helen said, "I ventured to Wonderland with Jefferson in order to obtain a sample of Jabberwock's blood, from which I will use to create an army of Jabberwocks powered by this magical gemstone I retrieved from the Wicked Witch of the West in Oz. The Jabberwocks will ravage every known country on the planet, destroying all in their path."

"I like it; very imaginative." Maleficent said.

"Ah, but that's not the best part." Helen said, "I'm going to combine the Jabberwock blood with trilsetum, creating an unstoppable armada of superpowered Jabberwock clones."

"Ingenious," Maleficent complemented.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce to a new player in my scheme." Helen said, "Come here, dear!"

A young woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Her name is Rebecca Jessup. Her former employer was a…terminated employee of mine. She'll make a fine addition to our team, don't you think?" Helen asked.

"Yes, she will," Maleficent said. "What's her power?"

"Gravity manipulation," Helen said, "She can create tremors and seismic earthquakes."

"What makes think I'd want to work for you?" Rebecca quipped.

"Sweetheart, I gave you your powers, and I can strip you down to nothing." Helen said.

"I don't care," Rebecca said, "I won't be anyone's pawn."

She created a seismic wave that sent Helen and Maleficent flying backward. Rebecca walked away.

"Guards, find her and eliminate her!" Helen said.

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke…

Regina met with her newfound supervillain allies in her secret, underground lair. Roy Minor, Benjamin, Victoria and O'Bannon stood before her.

"Villains," Regina said, as she addressed them. "Today we stand on the brink of victory. Today we can defeat the Powells, Snow White, Emma Swan, and the other meddlesome citizens of this town, and I can be ruler once again."

"And what do we get out of it?" Ben asked.

"Power," Regina said, "more power than even you can imagine. Certainly more than you have now. I will give you your heart's desire. You'll want for nothing, and be my chief lieutenants in the new order—my order."

"I think I'd like a slice of that pie, too," came a voice from the distance, as Rebecca Jessup stepped out of the shadows.

"And who are you, my dear?" Regina asked.

"Names are unimportant," Rebecca said, "let's just say I'm looking forward to settling a score with an old enemy, and I could use some help."

"Well, you came to the right place," Regina said, "but in order to be a part of our group, you must prove your worth. Show me what you can do."

Rebecca displayed her earth-shaking abilities before the evil onlookers.

Regina smiled devilishly.

"Now can I join up with you?" Rebecca asked.

"Not yet," Regina said, "your initiation is not yet complete. First you must do a little assignment for me."

"Alright, who do you want me to kill?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, child, don't be morbid," Regina laughed, "nothing so crude. I want you to get me a rose."

Belle was tiding up Mr. Gold's pawnshop, when she felt the ground below her shake. The objects in the store began rattling, falling, and breaking. Rebecca came in and stole the enchanted rose sitting under a display case, leaving Belle on the ground, lying unconscious.

"Here's your flower," Rebecca said, as she handed Regina the enchanted rose.

"Excellent," Regina said, "you are now one of us. Now let me show you my powers."

Regina created a whirlwind of magical energy surrounding the rose, and when the energy subsided, Gaston stood in its place.

"Sir Gaston," Regina said, addressing the man who was formerly a flower.

"Who are you?" Gaston asked, "Where am I?"

"My name is Regina," Regina said, "Perhaps you know me? I used to be Queen. Anyway, where you are is unimportant. I know all about your engagement to King Maurice's daughter, Belle. I know how you loved her, and how she was taken from you…by Rumplestiltskin. I can help you get revenge on Rumple, this beast who stole your heart's true desire."

"Yes, that foul beast must pay!" Gaston yelled, "I won't rest until he's dead!"

"Perfect," Regina said, "Here are your troops whom you will lead into battle. Meet Benjamin, Roy Minor, Detective O'Bannon and…oh, I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Rebecca," Rebecca said, "Rebecca Jessup."

Meanwhile, at the Sheriff's office…

"What do you think Regina was up to anyway?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," Emma said, "she wanted to make herself known for some reason. Notice how she didn't use magic to make her exit."

"I just wish you coulda booked her," George said.

The police radio switched on.

"All units, please respond to a break in at Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Minimal damage, possible theft, a woman injured. Possibility of a small earthquake. All units, please respond!"

"An earthquake?" Emma asked, "in Storybrooke? That must mean there's magic nearby."

"Or maybe a super," Jim said.

"Jim, you better get down there!" George said.

"I'll go with you!" Emma said.

Later…

Jim and Emma arrived on the scene. They saw Belle being pulled sitting near the shop, with a towel wrapped around her.

"Belle!" Emma called, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Belle responded.

"What happened?" Jim asked, "I work for the Pacific Bay PD. I'm a sketch artist. Did you see anyone?"

"No," Belle said, "All I remember was I was tiding up the shop, when I felt the ground shake. Things started falling off shelves and breaking. Right before I blacked out I saw a female with black hair walk out with something. I don't know what she took, and I couldn't really describe her to you. My vision was blurred because of the tremor."

"Do these kind of things happen often in Storybrooke?" Jim asked.

"Not on a regular basis, why?" Emma asked, "Do you know who did it?"

"I think I might," Jim said, as he dialed his cell phone, "George, do we know any female brunettes that can cause earthquakes?"

"I think so," George said, "I'm checking the files now. Got a match. Remember Rebecca Jessup?"

"Oh yeah," Jim said, "She's back. And if Mrs. X has made her powers permanent then that's not good."

"Jim, I thought last time you fought her, she seemed like she didn't want superpowers?" George said.

"Maybe she was only taking orders from Dr. King because he had an edge over her," Jim said.

"Now that Dr. King's not around anymore, you think she's working for Helen Burton?" George asked.

"Could be," Jim said, "but once we find out what was stolen, maybe that'll give us more clues."

"C'mon, I'm going to take Belle back to Snow's apartment." Emma said.

Meanwhile in Pacific Bay, Katie and Stephanie went back to Katie's house.

They saw Joshua lying on the sofa.

"Joshua!" Katie exclaimed, "you're ok, and not a slimy snail anymore!"

"Katie," Joshua said weakly, "He took him. He took the baby."

Stephanie and Katie stared in shock as they saw an empty highchair.

Stephanie ran upstairs and back down.

"I checked upstairs," Stephanie said, "Joshua's right. The baby's gone."


End file.
